rebootfandomcom-20200222-history
Enzo Matrix
This is a Featured Article :"My Format? I have no Format. I am a Renegade, lost on the Net." -Enzo Matrix Enzo Matrix is a sprite living in Mainframe. He is the son of Welman Matrix, the younger brother of Dot Matrix, and later the older brother to Little Enzo. When he was a young sprite his father was nullified when Mainframe's Twin City was destroyed. He lived with his older sister, Dot Matrix, at Dot's Diner. Enzo idolized Bob when the Guardian came to Mainframe to help protect the city. He was the envy of the little sprite and Enzo dreamed of being a Guardian just like Bob. Enzo's pet and best friend was a dog named Frisket. Despite his small stature, Enzo was very brave, always ready to go into a Game Cube or face Megabyte or Hexadecimal. Enzo also had a habit of greeting Bob by tackling him to the ground. Once Megabyte shrunk some of his agents and tried to place them in Bob's brain. His viral binomes messed up and the agents ended up in Enzo's brain. Dot and Bob took Enzo to see Phong in the Principal Office. When Megabyte realized their mistake and where the young sprite was, he forced Enzo to go in the System Operating Core. Luckily, Bob stopped Megabyte's agents and Enzo could leave the Core before he was deleted. (The Great Brain Robbery) Megabyte broke into the city's Archives by using Game energy to steal the control circuitry for Enzo's father's Gateway Command. The virus used Enzo to test the Gateway and see if it was working properly. The Gateway worked perfectly and transported Enzo briefly to the Super Computer. (When Games Collide) Enzo received a small upgrade on his first birthday from version '01' to version '10'. He was overjoyed. Dot organized a huge birthday party and sang at the performance. Megabyte even performed a guitar battle with Bob. He made a present of his guitar to Enzo when he was finished. (Talent Night) As Enzo grew older he was increasingly depressed that there were no young sprites for him to play with since they were mostly nullified by his Dad's experiment. When he entered the Treasure of Atlantis Game he meets a Game Sprite named AndrAIa. She helped him win the Game. To ensure they could be together she downloaded a backup of herself onto Enzo's icon. When the backup was activated after the Game was over AndrAIa activated in Mainframe. Enzo and AndrAIa were inseparable ever since. (AndrAIa) A Web Creature found its way to Mainframe and opened a Web Portal over the city. The Web War began as Bob helped Phong prepare the city for war. Bob was worried that something might happen to himself and the city would have no Guardian to protect it from the viruses. So he gave Enzo an upgrade to a cadet Guardian. Enzo performed valiantly during the Web war helping to support CPU defenses with anti-aircraft guns. Enzo was devastated when Megabyte shot Bob into the Web and closed the portal. Bob's broken Key Tool Glitch passed to Enzo and he pledged to defend the system from Megabyte and Hexadecimal. (Web World Wars) Viral Wars With Bob gone and almost the entire CPU defense force destroyed, Mainframe's leaders struggled to keep the city safe as the Viral Wars started. While Dot, Phong, and Mouse worked on fortifying the city, Enzo's job was more focused on protecting the city from Games. Dot feared for his safety and accompanied him into his first Game. She eventually agreed to let him train and defend Games without her as long as AndrAIa, and sometimes Frisket went with him. (To Mend and Defend) Megabyte was not amused that the city's leaders were sending a child to fight him. He found it a joke, that this was their last line of defense. Megabyte also thought that they did not take his threat seriously. Megabyte had used a delivery service that Enzo started two years ago. He started telling Enzo he was nothing but a delivery boy, a messenger. Megabyte also made sure to refer to him only as a boy, so he would not forget he was nothing but a little kid. Despite the interference of Megabyte through his ABCs and his propaganda created by his servant Cyrus, Enzo became a respected hero to Mainframe. They finally trapped the viruses behind a firewall. Phong and Mouse came up with the device, but they let Enzo believe that he came up so he would feel that he was more than a kid. Before activating the Firewall, Enzo witnessed what Megabyte had done to his sister, Hexadecimal. When Megabyte showed how proud he was of torturing Hex, Enzo was disgusted "You're sick Megabyte, I won't rest until I've stopped you" a response which Megabyte believed was an idle threat. (Firewall) Enzo helped Mainframe to win several Games before he played the Immortal Konflict Game which became his undoing. The User, as the demon Zaytan, fought Enzo, rebooted as a Ninja. While almost winning, Enzo was badly injured - which cost him his right eye. His final act was to change his icon into Game Sprite mode so that he could survive nullification and travel with the Games. AndrAIa and Frisket did the same. Everyone in Mainframe thought they were nullified, Dot took the loss of her last family member hard. (Game Over) The Viral Wars continued on without Enzo and AndrAIa. Adulthood Enzo and AndrAIa grew up relatively fast in the Games, having compiled up faster due to Game-Time being accelerated, and are now near Bob and Dot's ages. Enzo began calling himself Matrix and obtained a golden cybernetic eye to replace the one he lost. It is wirelessly connected to his gun and responds to his commands. They continued using Game Cubes to go from system to system in search of one with ports to the Net which they could use to return home. Enzo grew distant and bitter about their lives. From his constant battling in games, he grew massive muscles and found a Gun on his travels. He replaced his damaged right eye with a golden one with a targeting implant and linked it to his new Gun. Enzo also stopped calling himself Enzo, believing it to be too weak, as it reminded him of his younger self. He started calling himself by his last name, Matrix. He also stopped calling himself a Guardian, and now refers to himself as a Renegade. The only two people he is close to at this point are Frisket and AndrAIa. Whenever she isn't with him, Matrix is more likely to lose his temper and jump into a fight without thinking. Even with AndrAIa around, he still gets nervous very easily, and often draws Gun on pure reflex, because the games left him with possible PTSD from having to fight for so long. However, AndrAI had become their voice of reason and calmed him when his temper flared. Enzo Matrix had not only changed drastically in his physical build but in his personality as well. He was no longer kind or patient with other people. He harbored an extreme hatred for viruses now, especially Megabyte. Before he deleted the Praying Mantis Virus in the Damaged System, it had begged for mercy, to which Matrix scoffed and promptly shot it in the head. (Icons) In many respects, Matrix was still compelled by his Guardian code to Mend and Defend. Along with their travels, Matrix and AndrAIa helped teach many systems how to resolve their conflicts and win Games without them, including the Damaged System, Spectral System, and the Satellite System. When they reached the Desert Port System, Matrix was overjoyed to find a system with ports to the Net. Enzo met Prime Guardian Turbo in this system and learned the Super Computer had been infected by a Super Virus named Daemon. Matrix's icon was still coded as a Guardian, and he and Bob were the only two Guardians left on the Net that were not infected. Abandoning his search for a way home, he promised to find Bob and help free the Guardians from Daemon's control, and save the entire Net. (The Episode With No Name) Matrix met one of Dot's old business partners in this system, Captain Capacitor. His crew had been imprisoned in the system and his ship - the Saucy Mare - impounded. Matrix, AndrAIa, and Frisket helped free his crew and take back the ship. Matrix also begrudgingly freed a search engine named Ray Tracer. They left the system on the Saucy Mare, and Ray Tracer lead them to the Edge of Beyond where they could enter the Web and search for Bob. Matrix harbored undue jealousy towards Ray for flirting with AndrAIa. As a consequence of that, AndrAIa was badly injured by a web creature hatchling shortly before they entered the Web. (The Edge of Beyond) After entering the Web, they searched for the Web Creature that attacked AndrAIa, knowing it had part of her code and she would eventually be deleted without it. Matrix recklessly piloted the ship into a Data Storm in pursuit of the creature. When Ray confronted him about it, his temper flared again which escalated into a fight between him and Ray, until Capacitor intervened and warned Matrix that he would not tolerate such aggressive behavior again. During their search, they ran into the Web Riders. These degraded sprites controlled web creatures for their own purposes. To protect their territory and the Web Creatures, the Web Riders attacked the Saucy Mare. The ship put up a good fight, but the Riders broke through the ship's web shields. The crew was defeated, and all seemed lost until Bob arrived and called off the battle. He had lived among the Web Riders to survive in the Web. Bob saved AndrAIa, and they turned the ship toward the Web Address of Mainframe. The ship was nearly destroyed by traps Mouse had put in place to protect Mainframe from Web Creatures. Bob had an idea, and downloaded Glitch into his own code, restoring its abilities. He formed a portal to Mainframe, and through it, they finally returned home. (Mousetrap) Once back in Mainframe, they found that the city had fallen to Megabyte. The virus was in control of the Principal Office and had Phong's head as his prisoner. When Matrix saw his devastated home, he vowed Megabyte would pay. Dot and Mouse had formed a rebellion against Megabyte. Matrix, AndrAIa, and the pirates joined the rebellion and attacked the Principal Office. Matrix at last confronted Megabyte in the ruined Principal Office. The virus was initially taken by surprise at seeing Enzo as an adult but soon continued to mock him as before. Matrix, filled with hatred, said nothing and readied Gun. Megabyte laughed this off and told him to put his toys away and fight like 'a real Sprite'. Matrix angrily threw aside Gun and punched Megabyte with enough force to send him reeling back, buckling in the evil virus' chest-plating. Megabyte was shocked that the boy was now so strong. Both began fighting hand-to-hand until Megabyte started using his claws. As Megabyte clearly wasn't going to fight honorably, AndrAIa evened the odds by throwing Matrix her trident. Megabyte managed to get to the top of the Principal Office but Matrix followed and beat the virus into a wall. Megabyte broke free and threw Matrix across the building's roof. Megabyte began kicking Matrix across the roof, causing him wounds and severe pain. Matrix eventually skidded to a stop at a hole in the ceiling. Matrix managed to get his footing and the two lunged at each other, and the trident shattered Megabyte's claws. Collapsing from agony, the virus soon found himself pinned under-foot. Matrix nearly impaled him with the trident, bitterly telling the virus how he ruined his life, home and family. But he spared Megabyte at the last moment by ramming the trident near his head, telling him he wasn't worth the loss of his sanity as well. Megabyte jumped off the roof onto a support beam and formed a portal to escape the "dying system", but Mouse changed his portal's destination from the Super Computer to the Web. A Web Creature popped out of it and dragged Megabyte away, and the virus was gone. (Showdown) Matrix helped evacuate Mainframe into the Principal Office when it started to shut down. He objected when Bob suggested to let a Game Cube damage the city and cause a system crash. Bob delayed Matrix long enough for the Cube to land before anyone could get in. Matrix was backed up along with the rest of the city when it came back online. Matrix had accidentally left his icon in Game Sprite mode, so he was backed up as a Game Sprite, with a different PID than his original. The system still had his original PID on file, but it was him as a kid. A copy of Matrix in his original 01 child form was created. Dot and Matrix call him Little Enzo and treat him as a little brother. (End Prog) The Net War As Daemon's infection continued to grow Mainframe began to fight back. Matrix and AndrAIa would go to other systems and seal them from Daemon's access. He took the view that defending Mainframe came first and was quite eager to delete the infected Guardians to do this; as Bob took a strong stance against killing, the two clashed. His bloodlust ended abruptly as Bob took charge of the battle and ordered him and AndrAla to defend an incoming Game. (Daemon Rising) When Hex protected herself with Nulls from a viral scan, the null Nibbles used the Nullzilla hoard to communicate with Dot, revealing that he was the nullified Welman Matrix. After Hex was changed into a sprite Dot asked her to use her power over nulls to give Nibbles the ability to remember who he is and communicate with her. (Cross Nodes) Mouse and Matrix grew tired of waiting and left Mainframe to assassinate Daemon. Matrix tried to shoot Daemon with Gun but she proved that his weapon was useless in the Master Clock. She quickly infected them and ordered Mouse to give her the encryption code to Mainframe's firewall. Dot put up a second firewall to try and stop Daemon from getting in. She then had her father reconstruct his Gateway Command Generator, her plan was to link the generator to multiple targets, lure Daemon to the generator and activate it, fragmenting her and hoping the Net would recover without her control. (Sacrifice) Dot had a back-up plan, sending Little Enzo, Frisket, Hack, and Slash into a Game Cube and having them change their icons to Game Sprite mode. They would grow up fast in the Games, then come back and save Mainframe. Little Enzo did as he was told, but once inside the Game decided he couldn't leave his family. When Daemon arrived in the Mainframe she quickly infected everyone before they could activate the Gateway. Dot freely helped Daemon activate the portal generator to infect the remaining systems of the Net. The Game protected Little Enzo from the infection. When it ended he helped Matrix fight off the infection and found that a pure Guardian code was a cure for Daemon's infection. As Matrix's icon was Game Sprite Mode, it protected the Guardian Code of infection and used it to cure himself and the others. They freed everyone from infection and Hexadecimal volunteered to sacrifice herself to carry the cure and save the Net. She took the cure from Matrix and told him he was a virus hater and to learn from her actions. She then gave Little Enzo a gift for his fondness of her and told him it was so he wouldn't turn out like Matrix did. The Return Matrix and everyone else were extremely confused when a second Bob showed up. Dot turned toward him because he looked like the original Bob, eventually agreeing to marry him. Matrix was asked to be Bob's 'Best Sprite' and his father even got to walk Dot down the aisle. The other Bob didn't take this well and tried to separate from Glitch. He appeared at the wedding and tried to stop it, Dot told him her decision was final. Bob sadly began to leave but Glitch flew to the other Bob and took some code from him and returned it to the first Bob. It was revealed that the second Bob was really Megabyte in disguise, who had become a Trojan Horse Virus during his time in the Web. (Null Bot of the Bride) Dot quickly recovered from being fooled by Megabyte and created a plan to have a fake Gateway generator transported to the Archives. Megabyte stole the fake Generator and fell for the trap. A group of CPU's, Bob, Matrix, and AndrAIa followed him and trapped Megabyte in a holding cell. Matrix and Bob soon found out that their captive was an alias created by Megabyte to fool them. The real Megabyte snuck into the war room and attacked everyone there. Matrix was trapped in the Principal Office when Megabyte locked it down. He then informed them he was there for revenge and to prepare themselves for the hunt. (Crouching Binome, Hidden Virus) References *Enzo is the only character to appear in every episode of ReBoot. *Enzo is an actual Italian name. The story is that during the pre-production of the series, the producers were told by a distributor that to get the show to sell in the U.S. they would need a kid as a character. While the producers were hesitant, the distributor told them, "Just put one in. Some little 'Enzo.'" Originally using the name as a stand-in for the character, it eventually became the actual name. In retrospect, the producers were grateful for being forced to include him, believing Enzo to be the heart of the show. That's why they brought him back at the end of season three. *Enzo's mother has never been mentioned. Gallery Enzo 1.jpg Enzo 2.jpg Young Enzo.png Enzo 3.jpg Bob, Dot, Enzo and Frisket.jpg Matrix 1.png Matrix 2.jpg Category:Sprites Category:Guardians